Demon
Demons are non-human Evil Characters of demonic origin. All beasts are also considered demons (see Beast). Cards that refer to Demons *A Child is Born (P) *A Mighty Blow (AW) *Admiral (AW) *Angel at Shur (P) *Angel at Shur (Wa) *Authority of Peter (Ap) *Banishment (Ap) *Beast from the Sea (Wa) *Begging for Freedom (AW) *Blade of Death (AW) *Blast of Fire (AW) *Blindness (Pi) *Blood of the Lamb (H) *Blood of the Lamb (Wa) *Bound (AW) *Cast out Demons (H) *Consumed by Wants (AW) *Crippling Demon (Pi) *David’s Music (Pi) *Defeating the Enemy (AW) *Defiant (AW) *Demonic Deception (AW) *Demonic Stronghold (AW) *Demons in Chains (Ap) *Destroying the Stronghold (AW) *Elymas (Bar-Jesus) the Sorcerer (Ap) *Elymas the Sorcerer (Di) *Enticed (AW) *Evil Arises (AW) *Evil Sacrifices (TEC) *Evil Strength (Wa) *Fall Like Lightning (Di) *Fallen Angel (Pi) *Fireball (AW) *Flying Flames (AW) *Following Demons (RA) *Gathering of Demons (AW) *Habitation of Demons (AW) *Hammer of Heaven (AW) *House in Bethany (RA) *Jacob Buries the Foreign gods (RA) *James 1:15 (AW) *King Manasseh (Di) *Knocked to the Ground (AW) *Mary Magdalene (Di) *Mary Magdalene (Wo) *Masquerading (AW) *Morg (AW) *Morgan (AW) *Ordained as a Disciple (P) *Paladin (Pa) *Panic Demon (Black) (AW) *Panic Demon (Brown) (AW) *Panic Demon (Crimson) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gold) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gray) (AW) *Panic Demon (P) *Panic Demon (Pale Green) (AW) *Partners with Demons (Ap) *Partners with Demons (TEC) *Persistent Pestering (AW) *Possessed (AW) *Preaching at Pentecost (TEC) *Pride in the Flesh (Pi) *Priests of Christ (P) *Satan Enters Judas (Di) *Satan Released (Ki) *Sent Two by Two (Di) *Seven Sons of Sceva (Pi) *Shadow (AW) *Shadow (Storehouse, AW) *Spiritual Realm (AW) *Spiritual Sight (AW) *Sword of the Fighter (AW) *Sword of the Rebellion (AW) *Sword of the Spirit (Ki) *Tartaros (Ap) *The Gates of Hell (TP) *The Master’s Table (Di) *The Pit (AW) *The Power of Death (Pi) *Thorn in the Flesh (P) *Three Nails (Ap) *Twice Afflicted (AW) *Unaware (AW) *Unbowed (FF) *Victory (Ki) *Wandering Spirit (TP) *War in the Heavens (AW) *Weapon of the Holy (AW) *Wings of Calamity (P) *Worldly Woman (AW) *Worse than the First (Di) Demons *Abaddon the Destroyer (UL) *Admiral (AW) *Bear (D) *Beast from the Earth (UL) *Beast from the Earth (Wa) *Beast from the Sea (UL) *Beast from the Sea (Wa) *Blinding Demon (Pi) *Controlling Demon (Ap) *Controlling Demon (J) *Crippling Demon (Pi) *Cubus (AW) *Deafening Spirit (Pi) *Death & Hades (Wa) *Deceiving Spirit (FF) *Demon behind the Idol (Pi) *Demon in Armor (Pa) *Evil Angel (Pi) *Evil Angel (Wa) *Evil Spawn (D) *Evil Spawn (Pi) *Fallen Angel (Pi) *Fallen Angel (Wa) *Foul Spirit (E) *Foul Spirit (J) *Frog Demons (UL) *Frog Demons (P) *Frog Demons (Wa) *Injuring Demon (Pi) *King of Tyrus (Pi) *King of Tyrus (Wa) *Legion (Ap) *Legion (Di) *Locust from the Pit (B) *Locust from the Pit (D) *Locust from the Pit (G) *Locust from the Pit (UL) *Locust from the Pit (Wa) *Lying Spirit (F) *Mary’s Seven Demons (FF) *Messenger of Satan (Ap) *Morg (AW) *Morgan (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Black) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-1) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-2) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-3) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gray) (AW) *Panic Demon (Black) (AW) *Panic Demon (Brown) (AW) *Panic Demon (Crimson) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gold) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gray) (AW) *Panic Demon (P) *Panic Demon (Pale Green) (AW) *Possessing Demon (Ap) *Possessing Demon (J) *Prince of Greece (Pi) *Prince of Greece (Wa) *Prince of Persia (Di) *Prince of Persia (Pr) *Prince of the Air (Pi) *Prince of this World (Pi) *Prince of this World (Wa) *Prince of Tyrus (Pi) *Prince of Tyrus (Wa) *Que (AW) *Red Dragon (G) *Red Dragon (UL) *Red Dragon (Wa) *Seizing Spirit (Pi) *Seven Wicked Spirits (FF) *Shadow (AW) *Shadow (Storehouse, AW) *Spirit of Doubt (AW) *Spirit of Temptation (TP) *Strong Demon (Di) *Strong Demon (D) *Strong Demon (G) *The Bear (RA) *The Goat with Horn (Di) *The Ram with Two Horns (Di) *The Terrifying Beast (RA) *The Thief (Pi) *The Winged Leopard (RA) *The Winged Lion (RA) *Trembling Demon (FF) *Unclean Spirit (E) *Unclean Spirit (J) *Wandering Spirit (Ap) *Wandering Spirit (TP)